customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Barney's Colorful World! Live (2015 re-released) (US released) (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:DEC2:E700:69CE:F79F:77E7:614-20180110160444
Start a Wiki Custom Time Warner Cable Kids Wiki 3,539 Pages Add new page Popular pages Community Explore Barney's Colorful World! Live (2015 re-released) (US released) (battybarney2014's version) Edit Comments Share "Barney's Colorful World! Live" (also known as "Barney's Colorful World! Live Show", "Barney's Colorful World Adventure! Live", "Barney's Colorful World! Live Show", "Barney Live in Concert - Barney's Colorful World!", "Barney Live in Concert - Barney's Colorful World Adventure!", and "Barney Live! - The Colorful World Tour")" is a Barney Home Video that was re-released on the US DVD on Thursday, September 17, 2015 in the United States, and Canada. It was a re-released of the 2004 Barney Home Video of the same name. Contentsshow PlotEdit Barney and his friends go on a colorful world adventure! Educational Theme: A Colorful World Adventure CastEdit Laura (Julia Nicholson) Stacy (Alyssa Franks) Jackson (Daven Wilson) Mom Barney Baby Bop BJ Mike Donny Gina Sarah A Monkey The Elephant A Polar Bear Penguins Ginger the Dog Duckies A Starfish Fishes A Whale The Audience SongsEdit Barney Theme Song If You're Happy and You Know It Being Together Mr. Knickerbocker The Airplane Song Jungle Adventure The Elephant Song If All the Raindrops The Wheels on the Bus It's C-C, Cold BRRRR! Look at Me I'm Dancing! The Rainbow Song I'd Love to Sail The Baby Bop Hop Mister Sun BINGO Castles So High The Duckies Do If I Lived Under the Sea Bubbles Twinkle Twinkle Little Star Just Imagine Colors All Around I Love You Language AudioEdit English Dolby Digital Stereo CC Spanish Dolby Digital Stereo Portuguese Dolby Digital Stereo Special FeaturesEdit Song Selection with Songs from the 2004 Barney Home Video called "Barney's Colorful World! Live" The 2004 Barney Soundtrack Album called "Barney's Colorful World! Live" with 24 Songs Barney Book Read Along: Barney's Colorful World! (based on the 2003 Barney live show of the same name) Barney Book Read Along: Barney Goes on An Airplane Ride Barney Book Read Along: Barney Goes to the Jungle Barney Book Read Along: Barney Goes on a City Bus Ride Barney Book Read Along: Barney Goes to The Land of Ice and Snow Barney Book Read Along: Barney Goes on a Ship Boat Ride Barney Book Read Along: Barney Goes to the Beach Barney Book Read Along: Barney Goes Under the Sea Barney Interactive Game: Barney's Colorful World Adventure! Let's Learn about the Jungle! - Barney teaches the viewers about The Jungle. Let's Learn About The Land of Ice and Snow! - Barney teaches the viewers about The Land of Ice and Snow. Let's Learn About The Beach! - Barney teaches the viewers about The Beach. Let's Learn About Under The Sea! - Barney teaches the viewers about Under The Sea. Meet the Kids Barney Wallpapers Barney Coloring Pages Behind the Scenes Featurettes Hit Entertainment Favorites Preview Selection TriviaEdit This home video for this 2015 re-released for the US released was released by Universal Studios Home Entertainment. In this 2015 re-released for the US released, It has the Copyright saying "2004, 2015 Lyons Partnership". Front US DVD CoverEdit The Words saying "Barney" on the Logo The Words saying "Barney's Colorful World! Live" The stage where it has the Season 13 Barney Costume, the Season 13 Baby Bop Costume, the Season 13 BJ Costume, and the Colorful World Globe The Audience Back US DVD CoverEdit The Color of Dark Black Summary at the Back US DVD CoverEdit It's a live show called "Barney's Colorful World! Live". Join Barney and his friends as they go on a colorful world adventure! It's filled with singing, dancing and more! Categories: Add category Showing 3 most recent 0 comments